Tethys Loxart
Tethys Loxart is Sheik Loxart 's younger sister and was the 1st Guild Master of the Masquerade Guild. Appearance Despite her age, Tethys has a youthful, slender appearance to her. She has gray eyes, silver hair, and light, smooth skin. She wears a violet headband with a white circle at the center. Her hair has two black hair ties on each side with two gold rings on her bangs. As well as a violet breast cover attached to a ring, connected by black straps with a white cape. Around her waiste, she wears a violet skirt of the same material with a gold belt buckle. The dress is cut off at the front of her thighs with the back being covered with a material similar to the cape. Finally, her forearms bear long violet gloves cut off at her fingers with two black straps attached to the bottom ends of her dress. Tethys' appearance has always remained youthful as a result of her enchanted body. Personality Tethys has a very mature personality compared to her brother. She is upbeat and confident in herself. At the same time, she can be very pushy as she is always looking for love. However, this bubbly persona can really throw most mages off of their game, as her actions in battle contradict her being completely. Also, she is very proud to be a female and supports all positive causes and movements for females. When something doesn't go her way, however, she usually points her finger at a person or people; calling them sexist. History Tethys was born and raised outside of the kingdom of Fiore . Her parents had passed away through old age when she and her brother were teenagers. During their childhood they studied magic and after many years, Sheik (age 29) formed and founded the Masquerade Guild . He appointed Tethys (age 22) as the first Guild Master. In his eyes, Tethys had all the qualities of a Guild Master. From their, they began to recruit members, like Lexodus Maverick whom Tethys appointed as the 2nd Guild Master of Masquerade when she was 29. At some point in time, Tethys had her body enchanted to have her remain with a youthful appearance for as long as she lives. After Lex stepped down from his position as Guild Master, he and Tethys founded the Mage Veteran Alliance which acted as a reserve for the government to use in downhill situations. Magic and Abilities Requip: The Knight (換装 別名 ザ・ナイト Kansō Betsumei Za Naito): Tethys' primary form of magic is Requi, to which she possesses great mastery over. However, the weakness to this magic still aplies; there is a limited amount of items one can have in a single pocket dimension. Her own style of Requip is shared by Erza Scarlet and is called The Knight, it allows her to requip various magical armours which give her different magical abilities.' '''When Tethys changes into a new armour set, the magic distorts her appearance because of her enchanted body; either making her look younger, older or may change her hair and eye color. However the changes are removed when she returns to her normal outfit. Tethys is also able to access various sword magics with every different armour. 'Binding Magic' (結合の魔法 ''Ketsugō no Mahō): As a user of binding magic, Tethys can split her spirit into parts and place them within bodies of matter. She is often seen placing her spirit pieces in her weaponry, giving her the appearance of control them telekinetically. *'Astral Projection' (幽体離脱 Yūtai Ridatsu): Tethys is able to completely remove her spirit from her body, binding it with the air. She can then move her spirit around freely and possess objects and living creatures easier than if she were to only place a single piece of her spirit in it. However, in this state, Tethys' body is completely vulnerable. If her body is destroyed, then Tethys will have to find another body of matter to live in. Her spirit cannot be seen unless someone has the ability to see spirits. However, her presence can be sensed by some mages. Blademaster Specialist: Tethys' skill with anything that has a sharp edge is astounding. As a completely offensive fighter, Tethys has trained herself to find the slightest of opennings in most opponents. With her Requip magic, she can access a variety of weapons to create the situation of her liking. Monstrous Strength: Tethys has the strength needed to be able to carry her heavy weaponry and armor with ease; which aids her in using Requip Magic. Enhanced Durability and Endurance: Tethys has a threshold for pain and exhaustion equal to that of Lexodus Maverick . Immense Reflexes: Tethys possesses tremendous agility, speed, and reflexes. She is also very dextrous and has fantastic acrobatic skills. Magic Power: Tethys' magical reserves deffinitely match her overall rank as a mage; as she is able to requip into several armours and outfits in moderately rapid succession. Equipment Tearing Feather Armor (引き裂く羽の鎧 Hikisaku Hane no Yoroi): Tethys' primary armor. A white dress with red trimming that cuts off at her knees; accompanied by red leggings. Gray plated armor appears over her chest, waiste, shins, feet, and forearms with plantes gloves that have small claws at the end of her fingertips. She also has a plated hair band at the top of her head. Her hair's length is lengthened. Tethys' age appearance does not change in this form; it is her go-to amor. *'Adamantine Sword': The primary weapon of this armor. It is rather large with a golden handle with three golden orbs which meet at the hilt. The sword's blade can also act as a magical shield. *'Dagger': There is also a small dagger strapped to the armor's side. Wild Wind Armor (野生の風の鎧 Yasei no Kaze no Yoroi): A red and white blouse with a khaki jacket and black jeans. Tethys' hair becomes long and white, tied with a black bow attached to a chain and an iron ball. Her appearance is changed to that of a teenager. *'Enchanted Katana': A basic katana which has magical properties. *'Wind Magic': This armor gives Tethys the ability to create large tornadoes and gusts of wind by swinging her enchanted katana :*'Fresh Wolf' (新鮮オオカミ Shinsen Ōkami): With a swing of her sword, Tethy's creates a gust of wind, shaped like two white wolves to attack the enemy. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Guild Master Category:Masquerade Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Spit fire0x0